Que mau tem?
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Por experiência própria, Shino sabia que em sua profissão podia esperar de tudo. De absolutamente tudo. Por isso achou que estaria preparado. Mas não estava. Nem todos os trabalhos anteriores, nem nada ajudaria a lidar com a situação na qual se viu preso, exceto; claro, a personalidade controlada e profissionalismo inquestionável que permeava sua carreira.


* Não foi betada, nem será.

* Feita para o Desafio de Março do grupo ShinoKiba, com o tema: "Kiba mil e uma tretas".

* * *

_Kiba me perdoe. Mas meu amor por você é real!_

* * *

**Que mau tem?**

**Kaline Bogard**

Por experiência própria, Shino sabia que em sua profissão podia esperar de tudo. De absolutamente tudo. Por isso achou que estaria preparado.

Mas não estava.

Nem todos os trabalhos anteriores, nem nada ajudaria a lidar com a situação na qual se viu preso, exceto; claro, a personalidade controlada e profissionalismo inquestionável que permeava sua carreira.

Caso contrário, nem sabia como ia reagir!

Porque daquela vez, se deparou com a tristeza e o puro arrependimento, e isso o desarmou.

Tudo começou numa manhã morosa de quinta-feira, quando tinha um cliente marcado para às nove horas. Um jovem que queria conversar com ele antes de montar a arte da tatuagem.

Até aí nada demais.

Ele chegou às oito horas no estúdio, separou algumas pastas com o próprio trabalho para exibir. Deu uma ajeitada no lugar, todo decorado e estiloso, cheio de quadros retro que remetiam à era de ouro do Rock N' Roll. Preto era tom predominante, seguido por cinza e branco. Gostava de servir alguns petiscos com chá e café, além de deixar tocar uma música ambiente baixinho e relaxante; que destoava com o cenário do local criando um contraste interessante.

Shino em si era uma figura exótica: alto, magro, mas de corpo firme graças aos treinos diários na academia, sempre trajando um casaco longo e exibindo óculos escuros. Chamava atenção e combinava com a imagem cultural que se tinha de tatuadores. Pessoas que fogem ao senso comum.

Às nove horas, em ponto, ouviu a campainha tocar.

Foi abrir a porta de vidro coberta com adesivos com nomes de bandas famosas e deu passagem ao cliente. Um rapaz chamado Inuzuka Kiba, que sorriu meio sem graça antes de entrar. Parecia nervoso, as mãos retorcidas e os olhos fugidios eram indicativos do estado de espírito inquieto.

— O-olá — cumprimentou — Sou Inuzuka Kiba. Você é Aburame Shino, né? Não tem como confundir.

— Olá. Sim, sou eu. Prazer em conhecê-lo — Shino respondeu antes de passar a chave na porta. Tinha uma leve ideia sobre o que esperar — Fique a vontade.

Indicou as poltronas macias e personalizadas, que pareciam grandes pufes pretos.

— Você não quer dar uma olhada antes? — o rapaz indagou um tanto ansioso.

Shino imaginou a dose de coragem que ele precisava ter para estar ali. Ou de desespero.

— Quer ir para o banheiro?

Kiba olhou em volta. O estúdio estava vazio e a porta era de vidro espelhado. Quem olhava de fora não via nada ali dentro.

— Não precisa. Mostro aqui mesmo.

Shino concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Viu o rapaz respirar fundo, virar-se de costas e começar a desabotoar a bermuda larga e cheia de bolsos que combinava muito com ele. Em segundos a peça era abaixada, junto com a cueca boxer. E a blusa do Spiderman erguida de leve.

Não teve nem tempo para admirar o traseiro redondinho e bonito que surgiu diante de seus olhos. Porque a tatuagem roubou toda a atenção. E Shino sentiu uma pontada no peito de pura piedade.

"_Pagando bem que mau tem?!_"

Sendo o "_Pagando bem_" em uma das nádegas. E "_que mau tem?!_" na outra. Com um erro de ortografia grotesco, mas letras finas e artesanais até bonitas.

— Pronto? — Kiba perguntou ansioso.

— Sim — Shino confirmou, permitindo que o garoto se vestisse novamente. Ambos se sentaram um de frente para o outro, nos pufes — Me conte sua história.

Kiba entrelaçou as mãos, movendo uma das pernas nervosamente.

Não havia muito que contar além do clássico "bebi demais e fiz besteira". Era calouro do curso de Psicologia, saiu na primeira festa para comemorar com outros universitários e encheu a cara, tanto ele quanto o melhor amigo, aluno de Gastronomia, ambos os calouros empolgados com a nova realidade e o passo decisivo rumo à vida adulta.

Beberam demais, comemoraram, passaram dos limites.

Kiba não se lembrava de muita coisa a não ser de acordar no próprio apartamento, dormindo no banheiro abraçado ao vaso sanitário (visivelmente adormecera após vomitar até o que não tinha no estômago), com uma dor esquisita no traseiro.

Primeiro veio o pânico, pensando que tinha feito sexo com algum desconhecido! Mas a dor era muito específica. A pele parecia lanhada…

Usou toda a força de vontade para levantar-se. Tirou as roupas para tomar um banho e aproveitou para tentar ver o que doía tanto em seu bumbum. E palavra nenhuma no mundo descreveria o choque que sentiu ao conseguir olhar no espelho, depois de ter retorcido todo o corpo e ler aquelas letras cursivas, num traço fino e elegante.

"_Pagando bem_"

"_que mau tem?!_"

— Porra, cara — Kiba balançou a cabeça de um lado pro outro — Fiquei até sem reação. Tentei lavar pra ver se era temporária, mas nem é! Isso tá acabando com minha vida, logo uma tatuagem sugestiva dessas na bunda? Eu tava com muito álcool no cérebro mesmo.

Shino encheu-se de piedade. Ele, como profissional, nunca aceitaria tatuar um cliente que chegasse ao estúdio alcoolizado. Mas conhecia vários colegas que só queriam saber do dinheiro e não se importavam com nada.

Viu a expressão de pesar do garoto a sua frente, que marcou o próprio corpo para sempre, seguindo o impulso da bebida.

— Tá...admito que o Naruto foi pior — Kiba suspirou — Ele que me indicou o seu estúdio.

Shino sabia exatamente de quem o rapaz falava. No mesmo instante as palavras "_Grand Canyon_" e "_do amor_", apareciam em sua mente. Em letras garrafais que, se fossem do computador, estariam na letra Arial Bold com negrito destacado. A frase ocupava quase toda a pele, o que deu trabalho para cobrir com uma nova tatuagem.

No caso do cliente atual, ao menos o traço fino e discreto seria mais fácil de disfarçar.

— Tem alguma coisa em mente? — perguntou com suavidade. Não queria que o garoto se sentisse ainda pior ou que tivesse a impressão de estar sendo caçoado ou diminuído. Precisava ter cuidado com as palavras que usava. Todo mundo comete erros. Shino já cobriu tatuagens tenebrosas. Algumas no rosto…

A questão ali é que tatuar as nádegas era extremamente delicado…

— Pensei em um caralho de… CARALHO! Eu ia dizer "pensei em um caralho de coisas", mas "caralho" e "tatuagem na bunda" não combinam. Pensei em um milhão de coisa, mas tudo sugestivo pra caral… pra cace… pra porra! — terminou bagunçando os arrepiados cabelos castanhos, o rosto trigueiro ganhando um suave tom de acabrunhamento — É foda, Shino! A cobertura que você criou pro Naruto ficou muito boa, mas não posso fazer igual, né?

Já foi falando o primeiro nome do tatuador, se sentindo bem íntimo e a vontade. Shino entendeu que se tratava de uma pessoa daquelas que fazem amizade com todo mundo, facinho. Não se incomodou, ao menos significava que apesar de constrangido, ele ainda sentia que podia falar sobre a nova tatuagem com ele.

— Naruto pediu desenhos abstratos — com isso conseguiu cobrir a aberração que o outro tatuador fez. A custo de marcar toda a pele das nádegas do outro rapaz, mas foi um preço pequeno para corrigir a frase tendenciosa.

— O problema é ser na bunda! — Kiba voltou a bagunçar os cabelos com raiva — Tudo parece que ganha duplo sentido, porra. Pelo menos a minha é menor, com a letra mais fininha. Você tem alguma sugestão?

Shino pensou um pouco. A tatuagem de Kiba estava um pouco abaixo da linha final do quadril. Teve uma súbita inspiração.

— Posso traçar uma borda, e continuar sombreando um pouco, para dar a impressão de que é o cós de uma boxer e ela escorregou pelo seu corpo.

Kiba entreabriu os lábios, surpreso. Tentou imaginar. A borda cobriria a frase e o lance do sombreamento daria um ar divertido de piada. Nada sugestivo, obsceno, nem que o faria se envergonhar e se culpar pelo resto da vida.

— Caralho! Acho que eu adorei essa ideia! — os olhos selvagens incomuns brilharam tanto que surpreenderam Shino, dando a ele uma clara percepção de como ter aquela tatuagem (com um erro ortográfico ainda por cima), estava incomodando-o. — Obrigado! Vai me salvar, cara.

— Por nada — descartou o agradecimento, era pra isso que seria pago, afinal de contas — Vou fazer alguns rascunhos. Fique a vontade.

E foi para a saleta individual que usava para fazer os desenhos. Gostava de privacidade para criar a vontade.

Kiba pegou um copo com chá verde da garrafa que estava sobre uma espécie de mesinha. Então voltou para o pufe e sentou-se, relaxando. Aqueles últimos meses foram um verdadeiro terror. Não conseguia usar o vestiário da faculdade, nem os banhos públicos. Sentia-se péssimo por ter bebido tanto e chegado àquele ponto. Gostava de beber uma cerveja de vez em quando, jogando videogame ou só conversando com o melhor amigo. Mas na festa da faculdade se empolgou e foi longe demais! Podia ter acontecido tanta coisa pior, sem que pudesse evitar. A tatuagem seria um eterno lembrete disso.

— Nunca mais bebo tanto.

Os dias pareciam se arrastar! Porque ele precisava esperar a cicatrização e a recuperação completa da pele antes de voltar a fazer o procedimento. Mas finalmente o grande dia chegou! Ia se livrar aquele convite insinuoso. "Pagando bem que mau tem?!"...? Um absurdo! Como se fosse uma espécie de garoto de programa? Era ofensivo e provocativo, e não combinava em nada com Kiba!

Relaxou tanto com o chá e a música ambiente que mal acabou por dar uma cochilada.

Quando Shino voltou com os rascunhos, encontrou o cliente dando uma piscada mais longa. Uma cena tão… fofa. Sim, tão fofa que fez seu coração disparar. Inuzuka Kiba não devia ser tão confiado em pessoas que acabara de conhecer. Já tinha sentido na pele uma vez, não? Literalmente.

Todavia conhecia o tipo, uma vez tão impulsivo e aberto a novas amizades era impossível mudar!

Sua aproximação acabou despertando o outro, que acordou meio desorientado, esfregando os olhos com a mão que segurava o copo vazio, antes de engolir um bocejo e exclamar:

— Tava só meditando um pouco.

Shino quase riu. Quase.

— Trouxe os esboços, diga se gostou de algum ou prefere que eu tente outros.

Mostrou três folhas para Kiba, que havia se endireitado no pufe. A primeira mostrava o cós com o logo da Calvin Klein! E fez Kiba rir divertido, imagina! Também tinha uma brincando com o jargão "MMA Extreme". A última era um cós simples, como se fosse uma boxer preta, com as rugas do elástico perfeitamente representadas! Nos três casos o desenho seguia com mais ou menos um centímetro de "tecido", com dobras e meio sombreado de cinza, que ia diluindo em fragmentos, como se a boxer se dissolvesse para se transformar na pele de Kiba. A arte era delicada, de traços firmes, porém simples. Nada rebuscado ou chamativo.

— Porra, cara! Ficou foda pra caralho! — alternou olhares entre os três desenhos, tentando se decidir, até que escolheu a versão sem nenhuma logomarca — Quero esse aqui.

Shino pegou os rascunhos de volta, colocando o selecionado por cima.

— Tem certeza?

— Absoluta! — Kiba soou animado.

— Quer mudar alguma coisa? Tirar ou acrescentar algum detalhe? Aumentar ou diminuir o tecido esvanecendo?

— Nadinha, desse jeito está perfeito.

— E o tamanho das laterais? Calculei para ir de um lado ao outro do seu corpo, como a metade de trás de uma boxer ficaria. Prefere menor, do limite exato das letras?

Kiba pensou um pouco.

— Acho que assim fica mais legal, porque vai dar a impressão de ser mesmo uma boxer. Caralho, agora to empolgado com a tatuagem nova! Vou tirar essa coisa horrorosa da bunda e vai ficar um lance legal! Obrigado, cara!

— Por nada. Está pronto pra começar então?

— Nasci pronto! — Kiba ficou de pé.

Depois de jogar o copinho descartável fora, seguiu Shino para uma ala mais interna do estúdio, onde havia uma cama-maca preparada para a sessão de tatuagem.

— Tem que tirar a roupa? — o garoto perguntou se aproximando da cama.

— Não é necessário — Shino aproximou-se de um armário baixo e pegou uma toalha limpa — Apenas abaixe a bermuda e a cueca, e cubra-se com essa toalha. Vou pegar um frasco novo de tinta, tente ajeitar-se da forma que for mais confortável para você.

Kiba não disse nada, apenas esperou o tatuador sair do local. Soube na hora que ele fez isso para lhe dar privacidade, pois o tampo do armário baixo estava cheio de frascos de tinta, de diversas cores.

Rapidamente fez o que foi sugerido e deitou-se na cama-maca, de barriga para baixo. Então ajeitou a toalha para cobrir o traseiro e cruzou os braços, apoiando o queixo sobre eles, na melhor postura deitada que encontrou.

Esperou algum tempo antes que Shino voltasse e desse início aos procedimentos. Conseguia ouvi-lo mexer nas tintas e testar a maquininha. Logo sentiu o cheiro característico da xilocaína e álcool antisséptico.

— Vou puxar um pouco da toalha, está bem? Só o suficiente para descobrir a pele que eu vou tatuar — perguntou ao se aproximar sentado em uma cadeira com rodinhas.

— Tudo bem — Kiba reforçou com um aceno desajeitado de cabeça. Sentiu o sangue dar uma geladinha, mas não ia perder a coragem! Era só nervosismo por marcar a pele de novo.

— Também vou usar um pouco de anestésico, a pomada é fria e pode causar certo grau de desconforto, não se assuste.

— Okay.

Kiba se perguntou se o outro tatuador havia tido algum cuidado ao lhe tatuar. Duvidava dessa opção, mas mesmo que fosse verídico, estava tão bêbado que não ia lembrar-se de nada! Na verdade, estava tão bêbado que podia ter sofrido coisas bem piores sem saber.

Tentou afastar os pensamentos da mente, quando sentiu a gaze passar por sua pele, em movimentos rápidos e fluídos. Depois foi a hora do álcool, para em seguida sentir o papel carbono de encontro ao corpo, marcando a tinta removível o desenho que em breve seria definitivo.

— Aqui, use isso — Shino estendeu um pequeno espelho para Kiba. Quando o garoto pegou o objeto, erguendo-se um pouco sobre um dos braços, ficou de pé e pegou um espelho maior, posicionando de modo que Kiba pudesse observar-se — Veja se o rascunho está bom. É assim que vai ficar, nessa posição. Se achar que está torto ou alguma coisa não agradou, é a hora de falar.

O garoto respirou fundo e fez o que foi pedido. Era um tanto estranho observar metade do próprio traseiro exposto. Mas a raiva que sentia ao ler as letras demarcando sua pele era muito maior! Tentou ter foco.

— Tá perfeito, cara — havia uma leve inclinação em diagonal, como se a "boxer" tivesse escorregado charmosamente. Um convite, não vulgar como a frase encoberta, mas quase pueril. Ou apenas descuido, como tantos jovens usavam por aí.

Foi o sinal que Shino esperava. Ele guardou os espelhos e retomou seu lugar na cadeira com rodinhas.

— Vou tatuar. O anestésico é leve, mas ajuda um pouco, caso não seja muito sensível à dor. Tente não se mexer.

— Hn — Kiba engoliu saliva com dificuldade. Ficou nervoso.

Em segundos o barulhinho do motor soou mais alto que a música ambiente e Shino começou a trabalhar.

A sessão demorou quase duas horas. O desenho era simples, mas tinha detalhes que o deixavam realista, e Shino queria que sua arte cobrisse totalmente a frase que ali havia antes.

No começo Kiba estava um tanto falante, principalmente porque a xilocaína aliviou bastante o incômodo. Mas à medida que o tempo passava e o efeito diminuía, ele foi perdendo empolgação e acabou silencioso. Também amaldiçoou o copinho de chá que tomou, porque deu uma vontade enorme de ir ao banheiro, embora aguentasse firme porque era um tanto constrangedor pedir para interromper a sessão de tatuagem nas nádegas para ir urinar! Se bem que… Podia até ter sido pior.

— Está tudo bem aí? — Shino perguntou, assim como vinha fazendo de tempos em tempos desde que seu cliente ficou quietinho. Não era incomum pessoas sofrerem queda de pressão e desmaiarem.

— Tá sim. Tô legal.

— Falta pouco, você está se saindo bem.

— Obrigado! Vou ganhar um pirulito por bom… Esquece, caralho. Pedir pirulito enquanto tatuo a bunda é o fim da dignidade.

Shino divertiu-se com o jeito estabanado. Concentrou-se na finalização, terminar o sombreado era importante, pra não aparecer falhas na pintura. Passou papel toalha para limpar o excesso de tinta e suspirou. O pescoço doía um pouco de tensão, tatuar partes íntimas nunca era uma tarefa fácil, qualquer gesto impensado podia se tornar desagradável. Principalmente numa situação daquelas, de correção. Só aceitava pedidos assim porque achava importante ajudar os clientes a recuperar a autoestima e, de certa forma, sentia um tiquinho de responsabilidade em limpar o nome da sua profissão. Nem todo tatuador estragava vidas por dinheiro.

— Pronto. Terminei.

— Ah, cara. Tô doido pra ver — na verdade ele estava doido para ir ao banheiro, mas aguentou com coragem.

Shino levantou-se para pegar os espelhos, entregou um para Kiba e posicionou o outro de modo que ele conseguisse avaliar.

O resultado foi espetacular! O cos preto cobriu a frase por completo, somado a um jogo bem aplicado de cinza e branco que simulava até o franzidinho do elástico. E impedia que ficasse muito escuro e destacado na pele branquinha das nádegas. Então vinha a pintura imitando um pedacinho de tecido que se diluía em fragmentos a se transformar no restante da tez. Ficou um desenho suave e discreto, ainda que bem humorado. Nem de longe insinuava algo ou soava ofensivo como a frase de auto oferta.

Kiba adorou. Ficou claro no sorriso enorme e espontâneo, tanto quanto nos olhos que brilhavam de pura alegria (e alívio).

— Caralho, Shino! Tá incrível. Não sei nem como agradecer.

— Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Vou fazer o curativo. Aguente só mais um minuto.

— Claro!

Shino guardou os espelhos e pegou um curativo de filme transparente. Pegou uma pomada com dexpantenol e espalhou pelo local da tatuagem, que sangrava um pouco. Em seguida recobriu com o filme, que aderiu imediatamente. Por último puxou a toalha e protegeu o corpo do rapaz.

— Vou pegar uma lista de recomendações. Fique a vontade para vestir-se. Apenas tenha cuidado ao mover-se.

— Tudo bem.

Assim que ficou sozinho, Kiba levantou-se usando movimentos lentos, diferente do usual. Não sentia dor, mas sabia por experiência própria que o efeito do anestésico passaria por completo e a dor daria sinal de vida.

Puxou a cueca devagarinho e o short com igual precaução.

— Aqui está — o tatuador voltou e estendeu uma folhinha para Kiba — Uma lista de alimentos que você precisa evitar no primeiro mês, cuidados pós-procedimento e alguns remédios para cicatrização. Você tem o meu número, pode me ligar caso tenha alguma dúvida.

— Esse foi um dos melhores investimentos que eu fiz na vida, Shino. Valeu a pena cada centavo!

— Agradeço a confiança — Shino rebateu.

Kiba estendeu a mão e trocou um aperto empolgado. Estava louco para mostrar pro melhor amigo e para ir ao banheiro! Por sorte tinha uma estação de metrô ali pertinho. E, obviamente, estava louco para outra coisa também.

— Então… Agora que a gente chegou nesse nível de intimidade… Sabe? Você até me viu de bunda de fora e… Hum… quer sair pra beber uma cerveja qualquer dia desses?! Prometo não passar dos limites — riu sem graça pela parte final, não era todo dia que chamava alguém pra sair. Porém a figura sinistra e misteriosa o tratou com tanta gentileza, não zombou de seu erro nem nada, que acabou sentindo um tiquinho de atração, uma vontade sedutora de conhecer aquele homem um pouco mais…

Shino ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, diante do pedido inusitado. Pensou que Kiba pediria desconto para uma próxima tatuagem (muitos clientes faziam isso). Era primeira vez que o chamavam para sair. Não viu motivos para negar um copo de cerveja e um bom papo.

— Será um prazer.

O sorriso de Kiba aumentou, tornando-se quase irradiante.

— Ótimo! Assim que a tatuagem cicatrizar eu entro em contato, tudo bem? Valeu mesmo Shino, tô feliz pra caralho!

Shino acenou com a cabeça em despedida. A alegria daquele rapaz era contagiante. Força e empolgação emanavam dele, que parecia pura vitalidade.

Mais do que ajudar um cliente, Shino ficou satisfeito por ter feito, quem sabe, um novo amigo.

.

**Cena pós-créditos **

O pub era discreto, aconchegante e de um ótimo clima. Foi o que tanto Kiba quanto Shino pensaram ao serem conduzidos a uma mesa reservada mais ao fundo do salão. O garçom anotou os pedidos: vinho tinto seco para Shino. Cerveja sem colarinho para Kiba.

O lugar era indicação de Naruto, e dessa vez o rapaz acertara em cheio! Kiba ficou feliz em levar Shino até ali para aproveitar a noite descontraída e explorar um pouco mais a leve atração que sentia. No decorrer das semanas pensava com frequência naquele homem e no jeito incomum. Sentia até certa ansiedade para que se reencontrassem logo.

Shino leu a animação na face de Kiba. Aquele garoto era um livro aberto. E um do tipo que tinha muita vontade de ler.

Quando as bebidas chegaram, Kiba ergueu a caneca e sorriu, exibindo as presinhas afiadas.

— A essa noite. E a amizade que nasce agora!

— A amizade — Shino aceitou o brinde.

Ambos com a forte sensação de que seria uma noite bem agradável! A amizade estava formada.

.

**Cena pós-créditos 02**

Os gemidos lânguidos causavam um arrepio em Shino. Nunca algo pareceu tão sensual, a não ser nos filmes. Os braços de Kiba em volta de seu pescoço, enquanto o rapaz balançava tendo o corpo empurrado contra a parede pelas firmes estocadas, mal se aguentando com as pernas ao redor dos quadris do tatuador, cujas mãos grandes se aproveitavam do traseiro em que trabalhou quando se conheceram, todavia de um jeito profissional. Naquele momento estavam livres da ética, o céu era o limite!

Acabaram no apartamento de Kiba, mais perto do pub, guiados pelo desejo que nasceu sem pedir permissão e cresceu conforme a noite avançava.

Não foi bem o desfecho imaginado, mas acertou em cheio na previsão: um final de noite agradável.

E o começo de uma nova relação!


End file.
